Catch the Buzz
When Big Jake gets a "buzzing" in his head causing him to not fly well, Jay Jay begins to get upset, thinking he is not his friend anymore. Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky set out to find the source of Big Jake's buzzing by retracing the steps of his travel, and Jay Jay learns that just because someone's sick doesn't mean they don't like you. Plot It is the first day of spring and the day seemed to be peaceful, but the mood is broken by Big Jake who is flying out of control toward the airport. Brenda examines him from below, and when he lands, he ends up crashing into a bush, leaving him dazed out. Later when Big Jake has gathered up Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky, he tells them he has to cancel his trip to Majestic Falls with Jay Jay because he has grounded himself. A shocked Jay Jay asks why; Big Jake explains he has a strange "buzzing" in his head and can't concentrate because of it. Even Brenda doesn't know how to fix him as she can't find anything wrong and he should be good as new. Big Jake lets Jay Jay know safety always come first before going into the hangar to rest. Jay Jay is completely saddened by the cancellation and heads over to the runway. When Tracy and Herky meet up with him, he says he thinks he knows what's wrong with Big Jake: he doesn't like him anymore. This shocks them, and Jay Jay takes off before they follow behind, hence Tracy's never seen him this sad before. Tracy and Herky meet up with Jay Jay in the air, who is still lamenting about the fact he thinks he wasn't a good friend to Big Jake. Tracy seemingly believes him and says he isn't a good friend at all, which makes him angry and ask why not. Tracy replies that if he was a good friend, then he should find out what's wrong. Jay Jay realizes he never thought of that, and decides to do just that. Then the kids sing What's The Matter With Big Jake. After a while of flying, Jay Jay wonders how they can figure out the problem since Brenda can't. Tracy remembers the buzzing started after Big Jake's last flight, so they should get his flight plan and follow it, retracing his steps so they can see where he caught the buzz. They go back to the airport where Brenda shows them the plan, and wishes them luck as they take off. The flight plan first takes them over Tarrytown, where they hear no buzzing proving that Big Jake didn't catch the buzz there. Next they go to Frosty Pines, where they also find no buzzing. Jay Jay begins to lament about Big Jake not being his friend again, but Tracy disagrees with that and knows they will find out wrong if they keep trying. Their last stop is Smiling Meadow, which is Big Jake's favorite place. Since Jay Jay never been there before and wonders why they call it that, the planes fly over the flowers, causing their wind to make the "face" seem to "smile" at them. Seconds after this though, Herky begins flying out of control, saying he got a buzzing in his head, just like Big Jake. Jay Jay and Tracy manage to catch Herky on their wings and fly him back to the airport safely. Later, Jay Jay explains the whole story to Brenda about what happened to Herky. They add that even though there was nothing unusual there and just spring flowers, he caught the buzz upon flying low over them. Brenda begins thinking to herself about what happened, since it was the first day of spring and the buzzing started when they flew over the flowers. She announces she figured out the mystery: the bees are buzzing around the flowers looking for nectar, and the buzz they caught is a bee! Brenda searches inside Herky for a while, and a bee flies out, proving her explanation true. The bee introduces himself as Billy Bee and is looking for his little brother Bobby Bee, who disappeared when another big plane flew over the meadow earlier. Jay Jay recognizes the "big plane" as Big Jake and Brenda believes that he has a bee too, which is Bobby Bee. She goes inside to wake Big Jake up and tells him the news, then searches inside him to reveal Bobby Bee, who didn't just come out earlier because he was told not to talk to strangers. Big Jake announces he's okay to fly again, and uncancels the flight to Majestic Falls with Jay Jay hence he's his best friend. Tracy tells Jay Jay that he was wrong from before, just because Big Jake wasn't well doesn't mean he didn't stop liking him. Jay Jay thanks her for being a good friend, and she replies, "That's what friends are for." In the final scene, they all go with Big Jake on the flight, but they stop at Smiling Meadow to drop the Bee Brothers off, to make sure they got home safe. Quotes Trivia *Snuffy doesn't appear in this episode. *During "What's The Matter With Big Jake", one of Herky's predictions over why Big Jake isn't feeling good is he got stuck in a snowstorm. Big Jake actually got stuck in a snowstorm in "Snuffy's Thanksgiving". *'Moral:' If someone is sick, it doesn't mean they don't like you anymore, it just means they need time to feel better. Christian Dub Edits The following lines were redubbed when it was shown on the Christian VHS release: Goofs *In this episode, Jay Jay says he has never been to Smiling Meadow before but he has been there several times in the past. And since Snuffy doesn't appear in this episode, this probably took place before "The New Plane", which is the story of Snuffy's arrival. **Also, Billy Bee and Bobby Bee were previously seen in "The Singing Meadow", yet they were introduced in this episode, meaning "The Singing Meadow" takes place after this. *In the song, when the kids sing "What's the matter with Big Jake" in the first chorus, Jay Jay's lips don't move on "What's the matter". References Gallery Episode No Screenshot.png|US Version Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Catch The Buzz (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 3 - Catch The Buzz|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Vhs Category:Season 1